Caskett Shipping
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Starts at the end of S3. The team is in the waiting room of the hospital. But when Kate wakes up, what does she say to Castle that tears him apart. A little angsty, but will end in fluff.
1. Hospital

_**A/N: I haven't written a Castle one in a while… so I thought I might as well get back into it. =) This takes place at the end of season 3. I'm sure it's been done to death, but *shrugs* what can you do?**_

_**Hi guys… did you miss me? *sniggers* okay, so you don't even know who I am and you're not interested in me, you're interested in the story. I get it. Onward then…**_

Castle refused to leave her side, even for a moment, even when the paramedics were working on her and they ordered him away, he remained. The very thought of leaving her made him physically ill. As they loaded her on the gurney and rolled her towards the ambulance he was one step behind, his hand reaching for hers.

"Sir, you can't come!" a uniformed paramedic stated as she pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

"Like hell," his voice was dangerously stubborn, and as he locked eyes with the paramedic, she could see that he didn't intend to back down. "I'm her partner!"

"Alright," the woman replied. "But you stay out of the way. You hear?"

Castle just nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance, instantly reaching for Kate's hand, and squeezing it gently in his own, as he found some sort of block to sit on. The ambulance took off, the siren's buzzing loudly.

"Kate, you hang on, do you understand me? Don't you give up! I'm here!" he demanded.

Kate didn't even flutter her eyes, as one of the paramedics poked and prodded her. Castle was too engrossed in the idea that she was going to die, to take any notice of what the uniforms were doing to her.

They ambulance pulled to a stop and all of a sudden the doors opened and Kate was being wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Castle ran alongside the gurney, until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him from going through one of the double doors. He tried to fight them, twisting and turning to loosen their grip, but the grip was strong, and he was somewhat weak from worry.

"Mr. Castle, you can't go into the surgery," a man informed him.

Castle shook his head. "She needs me!" he stated. _I need her,_ he thought silently.

"I will come and let you know what's happening as soon as I know," he compromised. "There's a waiting room just there, Mr. Castle," he said pointing. "Go and sit down, get yourself a coffee and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Castle shook his head. He didn't want a damn cup of coffee. He wanted to be with Kate. But the doctor in scrubs turned and headed through the double doors, leaving Castle alone, lingering by the door.

You would have thought since he was friends with the Mayor, he could have had some sort of leeway when it came to the hospital staff.

Castle dropped his shoulders in defeat as he wandered over to the chairs in the waiting room, and flopped down in the hard plastic chair. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. If she died, there was no way he would ever forgive himself. He should have tried harder. He should have taken her out of the city and whisked her away to Martha's Vineyard. At least, she would have been safe there.

"DAD!" a voice called.

Castle snapped his head up to find Alexis running down the corridor towards her father.

He stood from the chair just in time for her to throw her arms around him. "Oh, dad," she sighed. "She's gonna be okay. Kate is strong. She's been through worse."

Why did people always say that? A bullet wasn't invisible. It killed people. Police officers died in the line of duty every day, for heaven's sake they had been at the Captain's funeral when she'd been shot. Kate wasn't invisible and she wasn't immortal, though at times she thought she was.

Castle kept his thoughts to himself, trying desperately to be positive. "Yeah," he nodded unable to say anything else.

A few steps behind Alexis, was his mother Martha, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie.

_Esplanie_, he thought, as he watched Lanie and Esposito cuddle closely, seemingly supporting each other in their time of tragedy. Hadn't he said something about that to Kate a while back, when they had been discussing "Temptation Lane" character shipping. Kate had explained what shipping was. Castle remembered going home that night, and wandering if Castle was some cop show on TV, if people would be barracking for Kate and Castle… Caskett… he had called them. It had a nice ring to it, he thought, though he never dared mention his thought to Kate. She would have only rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

Castle wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. He couldn't lose Kate, not now, not when he had spent the last few years building a friendship with her, a friendship strong enough to break down the walls of protection that she had built around her. No, he wouldn't accept a life without her.

"Has the doctor said anything?" Ryan asked.

"No," Castle answered. "He suggested I get a cup of coffee."

"Why do doctors do that?" Martha challenged. "As if they think it's going to take the worry of waiting away…" she sighed with annoyance.

_Finally_, Castle thought, _someone who gets it_.

"Beckett is going to fight this, Castle," Esposito stated. "She won't give up."

"I hope so," he said desperately.

"Javier's right," Lanie said.

Castle released Alexis and slumped back down in the chair. He knew the wait was going to be long, and he wasn't going anywhere until he knew that Kate Beckett was alive and stable.

_**I have an idea… don't know it's been done, but it's a little angsty. If you trust me, I will finish the story with fluff and love… cause who could resist Caskett. =)**_


	2. Fired

_**A/N: WOW… I forgot that you guys were incredible when it came to alerts and reviews. THANK YOU. You never fail to surprise me. I am forever grateful. I promise to do my best not to disappoint you. =)**_

"Mr. Castle?" the doctor appeared before him, and he stood quickly, despite his shaking legs.

"How is she?" he demanded. His chest felt tight and his breathing was unbalanced. Alexis stood beside him, gripping his arm for support.

The doctor looked Castle in the eye. "Katherine Beckett is stable. We managed to extract the bullet in her chest. It's a miracle she's alive," he explained. "If the bullet had struck a single inch to the left, she would have been dead."

_She's okay_, a voice in his head exclaimed, _she's really okay_. Castle felt the relief seep through his body, removing any trace of terror that had lingered there. _She was alive._ "Can I see her?" he asked stepping forward, already moving towards the OR.

"Actually," the man said shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "She has asked for Lanie."

Castle felt a stab in his heart. He was her partner. He thought they had built a bond strong enough to at least be the one she asked for when she was alert. He didn't understand how she could have chosen Lanie first. Castle wasn't naïve, he knew that Kate Beckett had some feelings toward him, whatever they were, but it nearly killed him to know he was not the first person on her mind. He was jealous.

He turned to Lanie, who looked as shocked as Castle was. She shrugged, confused that she had been called in, but she moved towards the OR. The doctor explained Kate was now in ICU, and led Lanie in that direction.

Castle fell back in his chair, looking like he'd been soccer-punched. Alexis fell into the chair beside him, unsure of what to say to bring him comfort. It was a low blow, even for Kate, but Alexis chalked it up to the medication she had been laced with.

"It's okay, dad," Alexis said offering him a smile. "The doctors would have her hopped up on medication. She doesn't know what she wants."

Castle nodded, but for some reason he didn't believe her.

It seemed like a long time before Lanie came out, and when she did, Castle noticed that she looked far from happy, and as he looked closer as she approached Esposito, he saw that she looked angry. She avoided eye contact with Castle as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and he folded her into his arms. _Esplanie_, Castle thought silently.

"You can go in now, Castle," Lanie stated.

Castle was up in a flash and with the doctors directions, he found her bedside. He looked like a man on a mission when he entered ICU. Kate was hooked up to numerous machines. Her face was pale, the usual color in her cheeks long gone, her eyes were open and she seemed alert.

"Hi," he greeted croakily standing close to her bed, as he reached out for her hand.

She pulled back, again causing a stabbing pain in his heart.

"Kate…" he shrugged. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. Before she had been shot, she was telling the crowd of mourners that if they were lucky there was someone willing to stand beside you, and she had looked at him. Castle had read between the lines, and he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was talking about him, that Kate Beckett felt lucky to have him standing with her, and that he would have done anything for her. So why did she not want to touch him now, why was she pulling away, when she needed him the most?

Kate shook her head.

"Why didn't you ask for me first?" he demanded, unable to hide the pain that was etched across his face.

Kate winced. "Lanie is my best friend."

"And I'm your partner!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And what exactly does that mean, other than you trying to play hero all the time," she said coldly. Kate winced again, looking sick.

"That's not fair," he said.

"Don't tell me about fair. You got the Captain killed," she accused. "I could have saved him. I was there and you pulled me away. I could have saved him. It's your fault he's dead. You pulled me out."

Castle felt another stab, this one sharper and more painful than the last. "He ordered me. You would have died, Kate!" he stated. "I wasn't risking that."

"There you go again, playing hero. Let me tell you something, you're not a hero Castle! You're just a little boy, who wants to play cops and robbers. And I am sick and tired of it. You're not a cop. You're a writer. You don't belong here."

Castle shook his head. "I do belong here, Kate. I belong with you. I'm your partner. I'm your friend and if you let me-"

"We're done!" she stated. "I don't want you shadowing me anymore. You don't need any more research for your books, you have more than enough. Now go home, and do what you know. Write a book. I don't want you here anymore." Kate turned her head away, her eyes focusing on a blank spot on the wall.

"You're in no position to make a decision this big," he said. "You were shot, Kate."

"I can make decisions, Castle!" she snapped her head around to stare at him, her eyes blazing anger. "I have more important things to do now, and I don't have time to look after you."

"I don't need looking after," he said resenting the comment.

"I told you, Castle. You're just a little boy, who is never going to grow up!"

Castle couldn't understand her sudden change in attitude. Women were hard to understand, and despite living with his mother and daughter, he still couldn't figure them out. But he used to think he understood Kate… until now. "Is this about Lockwood?" he asked bluntly. Was she afraid that Castle would be hurt?

"No," she denied. "It's about the fact that you don't follow orders! I told you we were done, and you still come to the warehouse, and then you got the Captain killed."

"He got himself killed," Castle stated. "I saved you. _That_ is my job."

"Well, I'll put it in words you can understand. You're fired! Now get out, before I call security!"

Unable to argue with her, Castle turned on his heel and stormed out of the ICU, his head lowered and his shoulders slumped in defeat. But what he missed as he left the ICU was the pain etched across Kate Beckett's face, and the tears that streamed across her cheeks.

_**I know that Kate was a little harsh, but you will find out why in the next chapter. =) **_

_**Reviews are welcome, and as my friend says NAG, NAG.**_


	3. Kate's heartache

_**A/N: And here is Kate's headspace. Now you can understand, not that it was a surprise to any of you, you're all little geniuses… well, onward (**__I think this might be my new fav word__**)… =)).**_

Kate felt physically ill as she laid her head against the pillow, but she was sure it had nothing to do with her bullet wound. Kate didn't like having to be so harsh with Castle, and she knew it hurt her a hell of a lot more than it had hurt him, but she was sure it was the only way. If she had told him that she was worried for his safety, and she was afraid that Lockwood would come after him, simply to get to her, he would have easily dismissed it and insisted on protecting her no matter what the consequences were. And she wasn't willing to stake his life on it. Not when she was so sure that Lockwood would come after her, there was no doubt about that, and Kate would be ready when that time came, but she was sick and tired of putting lives on the line, for a battle that was hers.

Kate thought back to her chat with Lanie.

"_Oh my God, girl," Lanie announced leaned over the bed and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. "You had us all worried."_

"_Sorry," she muttered weakly. Kate was feeling okay, despite the bullet wound. It hurt when she talked, and so she kept her voice to a minimal low. _

"_Why did you call me in?" she asked in surprise. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, I just- all of assumed you'd call in Castle first."_

"_I have to talk to you, Lanie," she announced._

"_Is this the kind of something, I slap you upside the head for, by the time you're done?" her friend asked skeptically. _

"_Lanie," she said locking eyes with her. "I can't risk anymore lives. My mom… the Captain," she winced at the name. It still hurt to know that the Captain was dead and there was nothing she could have done. She didn't blame Castle, but she felt the excuse would be valid and he would stay away believing that she blamed him for the Captain's death. _

"_What are you talkin' about, girl?"_

"_I'm talking about Castle," she whispered. "I don't want him around anymore. He's gonna get himself killed and I can't be responsible for leaving Alexis without a dad, I can't. Please, Lanie, you have to help me."_

_Lanie stepped back. "I can't," she said regrettably. "I know how much he loves you, and I can't help you turn him away. If Esposito was trying to do the same to me, I would… I can't, Kate."_

_Kate shook her head softly. "Then I'll just have to do it on my own."_

"_He'll see right through you!" Lanie insisted. _

"_I'll make him turn away," she said with determination. _

"_You can't do that!" Lanie snapped._

"_I have to," she stated. _

_This time it was Lanie would shook her head, and without another word, she turned on her heel and headed back to the waiting room to be with her boyfriend. _

It was safe to say, Kate didn't get much sleep that night, and when she finally did drift off to sleep, she had nightmares about Lockwood, her mother, and Castle.

After the nurses brought Kate breakfast, which she barely touched, she heard footsteps stomping down the corridor and they stopped at her door. They were signature footsteps, and Kate knew them as well as she knew her own.

The door burst open, and she appeared, a look of disapproval splashed across her face.

"What the hell did you say to him yesterday?" Lanie demanded stepping up to her bed. "When he came out of ICU, he looked like a dog that had been beaten. I have never seen him look so damaged."

Kate looked away, trying not to show emotion. It was the same look she had seen cross his face when she blamed him for the Captain's murder. He had looked damaged. "I told him it was over."

"What _is_ over?" she pressed.

"I don't want him shadowing me anymore," she said unable to keep the unsteadiness from her tone.

"I don't believe you," Lanie stated. "What's the deal, girl? You tell me the truth!"

"It is the truth," she shrugged, wincing at the pain that shot through to her chest.

"It's about Lockwood," Lanie insisted. "You think he's going to get himself killed because he would willingly do anything to protect you. You think if you send him home and he's not around, then he'll be safe."

Kate rolled her eyes. Why did Lanie seemingly know everything about her, not that castle hadn't gotten it right too.

"Don't you think he'll be safer away from me?" Kate challenged.

"I think if you got killed, Castle could never forgive himself. I think he needs to be helping you, and I think he could do it without getting himself killed. And I'm not sure you can do this on your own, Kate, and I don't mean you're not capable. I just think you need some back-up!" Lanie expressed.

"And if he gets killed?" she asked sadly. "Am I going to forgive myself? I can't risk his life for my fight, Lanie."

"Cause you're in love with him?" Lanie said as more of a statement than a question.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything."

"Lanie, this is ridiculous!"

The black woman crossed her arms across her chest, and gave Kate Beckett the look.

"Wouldn't you do anything you could to protect Esposito, if the situation were reversed?" Kate asked turning the tables on her friend.

There was no hesitation in her reply. "Yeah, I would. You know I would."

"Then why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because you'd do the same thing if it were me!"

"So what do I do?" Kate asked humbly.

Lanie shrugged. "You find Lockwood, do what you have to, and then bring back Castle."

Kate nodded. That seemed like a good idea.

_**Mmm, what are you all thinking? Feel free to leave your thoughts in that crazy little place called REVIEWS! And say hi to the rest of the voices in my head =)).**_


	4. Castle's heartache

_**A/N: OMG! You are ALL epic! I am SOOOOO buzzed with the response to this story. You're all awesome. THANK YOU sooooo much! **_

_**A/N2: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry. Yes, Lockwood is dead. I am blaming that on the fact that I live in OZ and still haven't seen the finale. I got peeks on youtube and through FF's, so THAT is why I didn't know. I won't make that mistake from now on! Hope you can forgive me! =)).**_

_**A/N3: Thanks to those who said hello to the voices in my head. They are buzzed that you greeted them. No one ever speaks to them but me. LOL! Onward… =)).**_

The aura in the room was thick and it was instantly noticed by Martha, when she came through the door.

"Oh my God," she announced staring at Castle who was slumped in a chair at the kitchen bench. "Richard, what happened?" by the shattering look on her son's face, she could only assume that Kate Beckett was dead. Cautiously, she moved towards him, unable to think of the right words to say in a time like this. Martha read from scripts, she was an actress. She was no writer, like her son. She never had to think for herself, the script had her words already made up.

Castle looked up from the bench, and his mother saw a tub of chocolate ice-cream in front of him.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"She blames me, Mother," he stated.

"Who?"

"Beckett," the way the name rolled off his tongue, it was evidently clear that something big had gone down, maybe something just as big as Kate Beckett being shot.

Martha pulled up a stool beside him. "Go on, darling… what happened?"

Castle turned his eyes back to the melting ice-cream and scooped up a spoon, shoveling it into his mouth before responding. "Beckett told me she blames me for what happened to Roy Montgomery, and for a while I thought that maybe she was just trying to protect me from Lockwood's co-conspirator, but I don't even think Kate would scoop that low to say something like that unless she really meant it."

"Oh, darling," Martha lay a hand on her shoulder. "This man killed her mother, and he's armed and dangerous. Do you really think she is going to let you get anywhere near him? Maybe she's afraid of leaving Alexis fatherless, if something were to happen to you."

It made sense, what his mother was saying, but the way the words had rolled off her tongue, there had to be some truth to it.

All Castle did was nod.

… … … …

Castle hadn't managed to put a single word to paper or to screen. He was staring at his computer, the white glow of a blank document staring back at him. He leaned back in his black swivel chair, his head against the cushion-y softness that he'd paid so much money for. He snatched a pen from his desk and tapped it against the side of his head, as if all of a sudden the ideas would drop out.

But he still came up empty.

Truth be told, he hadn't been able to write anything since Kate had fired him from shadowing her. It hurt like hell, and it was lonely being back at home. He'd forgotten how easily writer's block came, and how it lingered like a bad odor, sometimes for weeks. He could even remember it having happened for months on a few occasions. Writer's block made him crazy.

But not seeing Kate Beckett made him crazier, and it caused a strong ache in his chest, one that he couldn't shake no matter how much chocolate ice-cream he ate, or how much money he spent on new gadgets, even finding new apps for his phone didn't bring him any joy. He was a mess. He couldn't even hide it, though he tried whenever Alexis was in the room, but she knew him too well to be fooled by is charade.

Finally, he gave up. He stopped even trying to write, and he eventually stopped playing with his phone, and took up residence on the couch. He felt like a fool and knew that wallowing in self-pity was pathetic given that he was a grown man who had been through two divorces, and the closest he had to intimacy with Kate Beckett was a kiss. Sure, the kiss moved mountains for Castle, and the impact it had on him was never-ending, but it was still only a kiss to the rest of the world.

Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but lay on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen, and he mentally scolded himself, trying to talk himself into putting his emotion on paper, but it seemed to much of an effort, so he just stayed there, thinking about how he was supposed to live without Kate Beckett.

"Dad," Alexis said from the kitchen.

Castle didn't move.

"Dad is there something I can do for you?" she sounded desperate.

"No," he said impassively. "I'm good, just tired I guess."

Even Castle wasn't convinced by his own response.

_**Forgive me for it being so short, but I will upload the next one ASAP! So until then feel free to add your opinion… good or bad… without judgment! =)).**_


	5. Intervention

_**A/N: Thanks guys, here's the next chapter. =)). **_

Alexis couldn't stand it anymore, and having spoken to her grandmother, she decided that she had to call Kate Beckett, because in all her life, she had never seen her father look so heartbroken and he had never resorted to lying on the couch, with nothing bringing him any measure of happiness. It was as if a part of him had died, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

Alexis dialed Kate's number, and waited as the ringing started.

"Hello," a voice greeted. It wasn't Kate.

"I'm looking for Detective Beckett. It's Alexis."

"Oh, hey darlin', it's Lanie. Kate isn't taking calls at the moment. I forbid her, because she needs to recover and she wants to work. But I think I can make an exception for you."

"Um… Dr. Parish," Alexis said thinking quickly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot?"

"I was wondering how Detective Beckett is doing without dad?"

There was a long pause.

"Not good," she replied honestly. Lanie had watched for the last three days as she tried to put energy into her work, but the light in her eyes had gone out. It was the same look she had seen every day before Richard Castle had walked into her life, and she was worried that without him, she'd never see the light back in her eyes. The two of them needed each other, whether they believed it or not, or at least Kate needed Castle. Maybe Castle was doing just fine.

"Same here," Alexis confessed. "I've never seen him like this. He is hauled up on the couch, and he hasn't moved in days. He hasn't written or even played with his phone, and I'm really worried Dr. Parish. Dad has never acted this way."

"Let me handle it," Lanie offered. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'll sort 'em out."

"Okay," Alexis sighed. Alexis wasn't convinced, even she hadn't been able to get through to her dad, but she had no choice. She had run out of options. "Thanks. Bye."

"See ya, kid."

Alexis hung up, and hoped to God that Lanie Parish knew what she was doing.

…. … … … .. ..

Lanie had heard enough, and she didn't care if she was betraying a confidence, she had to tell Castle the truth, she had to tell him why Kate had pushed him away, if only to bring him some measure of comfort. Alexis sounded worried, and that worried Lanie more.

"Who was on the phone?" Beckett asked.

"Your future," Lanie stated.

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Lanie… what- who was it?"

"I'll be back soon."

She grabbed her coat from the back of the hospital chair and rushed out of ICU.

… .. … … …. …

It hurt. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. He couldn't stand thinking about Kate anymore, but his mind wouldn't shift in thoughts and he was stuck remembering her face… her eyes, her hair, the smell of her hair… God, he was dying without her… her lips-

No!

Castle pulled himself off the couch. He had enough. He was going to see Kate Beckett and he was going to give her a piece of his mind. When had he become such a push-over? When did he walk away giving her the last word, especially when that word meant the end of their partnership, the end of ever seeing her again. No, even if she blamed him for the Captain's murder, he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out.

Every step he took, gave him more courage to face her, and to tell her what was.

The air was cold as he tried to hail a cab, and in the end it was taking too long, and he figured the long walk might actually help him figure out what he wanted to say to her, and how to convince her that he was sticking around – like it or not.

…. …. … … …

Lanie pulled up to Castle's apartment, and once she got up to the door, she was blazing anger. She wasn't sure who she was angrier with – Kate or Castle. Castle had given up far too easily, and it wasn't in his nature, which was why it surprised her that he had walked away. And Kate had this stubborn ability to push people away when she was afraid, and more fool them for letting her.

"RICHARD CASTLE!" she roared from outside the closed door. "IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Lanie heard footsteps approaching and then the door swung open, but it wasn't Castle on the other side. It was Alexis.

"Dad's not here," Alexis said worriedly. "He isn't on the couch. I came down from my room and he was gone."

Lanie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's gone. Maybe he went to see Detective Beckett," she shrugged looking hopefully.

"He better had," she nodded in agreement. "If he knows what's good for him."

_**And now the games begin! =)). Are you excited?**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Van

_**A/N: This is NOT what it seems… that's ALL I'm saying. =)). This one goes out to **_**Diana Zurensky... Kapish? **_**Read on… no, wait… Onward… *sniggers* this turned out better than I expected, but that doesn't mean you'll like it.**_

It happened fast. The sound of a van door opening… two hands grabbing him… losing his balance… being thrown into the back of a van…. It was like something out of some lame sci-fi series. But it happened, and it happened fast, so fast that it took a few seconds for Castle to realize what had happened, and another few moments to respond.

The word _trained killer_ flashed through his mind.

"What the-"

"Shut up writer-boy!" a bald man in his late 50's spat in his face.

Two men in suits had Castle's arms pinned behind his back as the van drove through the traffic.

"What do you want?" Castle demanded, determined not to show fear, despite how much was building up inside him.

"To kill you," the man stated matter-of-factly. There was no emotion in his voice at all, and Castle realized exactly what this ambush was.

"Oh, well, and here I was thinking, you wanted to buy me roses," he shot back angrily. He had to stay alive, even if it was only for the sake of his daughter, Alexis. She couldn't afford to be without her father, she was still learning right from wrong as far as he was concerned, still making the odd mistake that needed her father's advice or input from. "What do you want me for?"

"You happened to shadow Detective Kate Beckett," the bald man tapped his nose. "I see all. I know all. _Big_ mistake, Mr. Castle. You should have picked someone else's daughter to play with. This one is going to get you killed."

The bald man finalized his thought. It had to do with Lockwood.

Finally, the van pulled to a stop and the men in suits hauled him out of the van and into what looked like an abandon building. He was cuffed to a chair, and slapped around a few times, as he clenched his jaw, determined not to show fear to these men. If they were going to kill him, they'd kill him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He wasn't going to die, begging.

"Aren't you going to cry?" the bald man baited him.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. "And give you the satisfaction. Maybe you underestimate me."

The man laughed, and spat in his face.

Castle felt ill, but he fought to urge to throw up.

"That is extremely distasteful. Seriously, that's what you've got?" he said imagining this wasn't his last few hours, minutes or… however long these men intended to keep him alive. Instead, he forced himself to believe he was imagining his character in his Nikki Heat books.

Kate Beckett would come for him, of that he had no doubt.

"I'm going to slice your throat," the bald man stated.

"That's nice," he replied with a shrug. "I can see you have no creativity."

"WHAT?" the man roared.

"Slicing my throat, come on, are you trying to resemble some demonic monster in a Stephen King novel," castle shook his head with obvious disapproval, seemingly angering the man further. "I think I overestimated you."

The bald man leaned forward, inches from Castle's face, as they were nose to nose in battle.

"What are you waiting for?" Castle asked.

"I want to make this slow," he stated. "You're gonna wish you kept that sarcastic dialogue to paper, Mr. Castle."

The bald man withdrew and turned to the suit men, who handed him a pocket full of tools. He took out a pick axe, and the suit men stood back as the bald man stepped up to Castle, who could now feel the beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"Not a fan of dialogue?" Castle said. "I can try mime if you like… though it's not half as popular with the ladies."

The man raised the small tool and scrapped it gently across Richard Castle's cheek, making a slight mark, that didn't even draw blood. Castle was beginning to feel the fear, but still, he kept it hidden. It wasn't the end all, just yet… was it?

_**Forgive the mention of "it was like something out of some lame sci-fi series" because I was watching SG-1 the other day, and Sam Carter got 'napped that way, so I thought at least SG-1 fans would appreciate it. I don't think it's lame by the way… okay, sometimes I do. SO… did I surprise you? You were expecting a reunion with Kate Beckett I presume. Bummer! =)).**_


	7. Drip drip

_**A/N: All I have to say is… ONWARD! Mmm, maybe I should have called this Onward instead?**_

"WAIT!" he screamed thinking fast.

The bald man smiling with pleasure. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"I don't think that matters?" he said shaking his head.

Castle shrugged. "Well, since you're gonna kill me. I figure it's only fair to know the name of my capturer… or should that be capturett. Forgive me, I'm not sure. These days you can't be too careful, right?" he said casually.

The man's eyes widened and his mouth turned into a sneer. He fished his phone from his pocket, and his fingers began to move over the keys with acute speed, before he placed the phone against his ear as the ringing buzzed on. The tool still gripped in his hand. There was an answer on the other end. "Kate Beckett… I'd like to speak to Kate Beckett… an old friend…" the bald man's smile widened considerably. "Well, hello Detective… I have someone who would like to hello…" he pressed the phone to castle's ear and Castle spoke quickly.

"Beckett, I'm okay…" he blurted out. The man snatched the phone away, as quickly as Castle assumed he would. He started struggling in the chair, in an effort to get out.

"How do you like surprises?" the man asked Kate.

"KATE," Castle shouted hoping to God she could hear him in the background. "Don't listen to him! I'm alright!"

The man turned to Castle with a look of disapproval, and Castle pulled back slightly, and stopped struggling - he'd seen enough horror movies to know several ways to be sliced and diced.

… … … … …

"If you hurt him, you sick son of a B$#! I'll come after you," Kate threatened, the fear etched across her face in waves of panic.

This was the very thing she had feared, the very reason she had pushed him away, and now he had been caught, and Kate hadn't a clue where this man was holding Castle or how she was going to track them down, but she had a resolve now, and she was determined to bring her mother's death to justice, once and for all.

"Let me talk to him again!" she demanded.

"_No, no, no…"_ the man replied. "_You've had your turn. I just wanted to give you the chance to let you hear his name one last time_."

"If you do anything to him, I swear to God…" she said through clenched teeth, as she gripped the sheets as she lay helpless on the hospital bed.

"_Ah hu, I wouldn't if I were you. I have a pick axe, and I'm just getting creative. Castle says, I need to build that up a little… here goes. Wish me Luck!"_

The line went dead.

Kate's eyes widened in terror, as she imagined Castle strapped up by his hands and tortured by a man who killed people for a living. Tears stung her eyes. She had to find him. "LANIE!" she called. She was sure Lanie had been in the room a few minutes ago.

She came running down the corridor at the sound of her best friend's frantic scream. "What?"

She looked at Lanie with tears in her eyes. "He has Castle!"

"Who does?"

"The man working for Lockwood! He has Castle," she repeated.

Lanie shook head. "It's gonna be okay, Kate," she assured her as she pulled the girl into a hug.

…. … … … …

"What do I call you," Castle asked, his eyes unmoving from the tool in the man's hand as he inched it closer to his face. "You know for future reference."

"There won't be a future for you," the man assured him.

"Well, hell, I didn't see that one coming," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am going to have fun with you," the man stated.

"Good luck with that," he replied.

He raised the small pick axe tool, and scrapped it across Castle's face, indenting a line from his mouth to his left eye. Castle clenched his jaw to stop from screaming out, as he felt the blood drip from the gash in his cheek. He was determined not cry out.

_**No idea when I am going to update… have no future plans, which is a bummer, but I am sure if I let the idea come I will surprise even myself. In the meantime, if you have anything to say or you'd like the story to go in a certain direction, don't hesitate to leave a review… =)).**_


	8. What to do

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had no muse to get me through. So I just decided to put fingers to keyboard and this is what happened… =)).**_

"How are we supposed to find him?" Kate panicked wincing as the pain shot through her chest. "I'm bloody bed bound, and I can't go anywhere!" the frustration was evidently etched across her face, the stress of her situation making things worse.

"Calm down, Kate, you can't help anyone if you get worked up," Lanie said soothingly.

"What do you expect me to do, Lanie?" Kate was near tears, which said a lot about the Detective's mind set, considering she had always been level-headed, with the exception of her mother's murder of course.

"Nothing," she replied. "I am going to get Ryan and Esposito on this. They will take over the case. You taught them well, Kate, and I know they're going to pull through for you."

Kate nodded. They had done so, when Castle and Beckett had been trapped in a freezer, slowly dying. A flash came to her mind. A flash of sentence that she'd whispered to him before she drifted into unconsciousness. _I love_… she had finished the sentence in her mind, but she wasn't sure she finished what she wanted to say, vocally. But what she had wanted to say was what Castle had uttered to her after she'd been shot. She was barely lucid, but she remembered. The words had so easily rolled off his tongue. _I love you, Kate_…

If Castle made it out alive, she promised herself to at least make mention of what she had heard, if he didn't. They had kissed before - a kiss that had shaken her to the very core of her essence, and she hadn't managed to shake it from her thoughts. It had entered her mind at least three times a day, more when she wasn't busy.

Nearly dying in the freezer had made her realize how she really felt, but by the time they had been saved, and she was back in the arms of her boyfriend, if seemed too scary. Now, at death's door for the second time, she knew enough was enough. She _prayed_ that noting happened to him, that with his wit and his charm, he could make friends enough to save him from death.

"I'll do whatever I can," Lanie promised. "I will keep you informed of every step in the case. I promise."

"Okay," she nodded. What else could she do? Kate was bedridden. She had to rely on every other Detective in the precinct. The familiar fog of depression crowded her mind when she remembered that Roy Montgomery wouldn't be a part of the team. He was dead. He had sacrificed himself in order to save her, and as far as she was concerned, despite his past actions, he died a hero. _Her_ hero.

… … … …

"I was the one who asked for the ransom money," he said to Castle.

Castle frowned.

"And I was the one who killed Johanna Beckett."

Castle felt the anger rise to his throat. This was the man who had caused Kate Beckett so much pain, the man who had taken the life that had in some ways, destroyed Kate Beckett's and her fathers. He struggled against the rope, twisting and turning, as he scowled at the bald man.

"You won't get away with this!" he stated matter-of-factly. "Sooner or later… they're gonna come for me and when they do, you're dead!"

"Who is going to come for you?" the man asked with amusement.

"My friends… Johanna's daughter… and don't think for a minute that you're going to get away with this."

"Oh, I will. And you'll be dead."

"Dead or not, doesn't matter to me… justice will come for you… sooner or later, just wait and see!" Finally, he stopped struggling, as the man pulled the pick axe from his pocket and showed it to him. The cut on his face still stung his face, and he knew it would leave a scar, not that he wasn't willing to wear it if it meant survival.

Castle had unfinished business. He wasn't willing to die yet. He had a daughter that needed him. he had a fan-base of readers that needed to finish the Nikki Heat series before he just packed up on them. And more importantly, he had a life with Kate. He had told Kate he loved her, he had finally come clean, and now he was going to finish that conversation with him, no matter what.

And then just like one of his best-selling ideas, there came another idea to mind, one that was going to get him out of this place, whatever this place was, and end this once and for all – for Kate's sake.

_**So… I am going to leave you here. I know how his friends are going to find him? Do you? Care to venture a guess? =)).**_


	9. iPhone

_**A/N: I have to admit, I can imagine Castle doing this, so I do hope that it isn't TOO far-fetched. Just remember anything is possible with Castle. =)). Hope you like it.**_

Surreptitiously and with care, Castle managed to move his elbow despite his restraints and he had enough practice to know which app was where and where his settings were. Thank God for lazy days, and boredom. Castle had once spent the day using only his elbow to access his phone apps and settings. Alexis had thought he was eccentric because he'd finally mastered it by the end of the day. Castle hadn't stopped bragging for a whole week, even Kate had thought him a little crazy. But if they could have seen him now, he was sure they would have been proud.

He knew how many taps the iphone needed in order to get to the right settings - a misuse of time whenever he was waiting for Kate to finish off the paperwork on a case, but one he now appreciated. By concentrating on it, he managed to mute the phone settings for the caller. They would be able to hear him, but he couldn't hear them. Then he returned to the main menu – at least he hoped he did, considering he couldn't actually see the screen. He hit speed dial and hoped that the phone co-operated and called the right person.

Then Castle turned his attention to the nameless man. "Where are we?" he asked casually.

The man looked at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Don't you watch TV?" he asked. "It's in all the good shows. The bad guy – that would be you, simply can't help himself when it comes to explaining his plan and why he's trying to kill the victim, you know, it's about ego or whatever!"

"Ego?" the man smiled. "I'm fine."

"Oh come on, at least keep me amused until you stab me, unimaginatively," he smiled.

The nameless man glared at him.

"I'm bored," Castle whined.

The bald man sighed. "Okay, fine. We are in a warehouse on 34th street and 5th, and I am not going to stab you. I am going to shoot you."

Castle gasped in pretend horror. "No! Surely, you wouldn't do that to a best-selling author."

"I don't read much."

"I can tell," he mumbled.

The man laughed. "You are looking for a reaction, I assume?"

"Don't assume anything," he replied. "It doesn't work out the way you think."

"Take some of your own advice," the man stated. "This isn't some TV show, or one of your world-class books, and no one is going to come in and save you at the last minute, Mr. Castle. I am going to kill you, and you are going to die." He retrieved a pistol from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Castle's head.

He flinched. He didn't like guns all that much, especially if they were real and contained bona fide bullets. He heard the click of the safety, and he recoiled, despite his want to be brave, when push came to shove, he didn't want to die.

"Saying goodbye, Mr. Castle," the man smiled.

"Goodbye, Mr. Castle," he responded with a hint of humor.

"Too bad you didn't go into comedy," he said with a shrug. "You might have actually made a few laughs. Oh, well…"

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Castle jumped, as did the bald man with no name. Both snapped their heads around to find the warehouse suddenly surrounded by officers, and guns aimed directly at the man who kidnapped Castle. He breathed a sigh of relief. It worked.

"I'm sorry, you were saying what about nobody saving me?" he said smartly.

The man glared at him and pulled his gun up only a few inches, his finger lingering on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryan stated coming into view.

Castle smiled. "You took your time," he said happily.

"I was on a break," he shrugged.

"Glad you could make it!"

"Excuse me?" the bald man said meaning to sound angry, but instead his tone come out evidently confused. "I'm holding a gun!"

"Oh," Esposito said. "I'll take care of that." With a trained police karate kick, he booted the pistol from the man's hands, and Ryan was right there to pull the man's hands behind his back.

Castle was the one who read him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right you're a douche bag, and you deserve to have some idiot lawyer, who doesn't know what they're doing…"

Ryan suppressed a smile.

The other officers of the precinct had already bound the two guards with handcuffs.

Ryan was the one to untie Castle from the chair.

"Thanks," he said standing and rubbing the place on his wrists where the rope had pinched his skin, leaving it red and raw.

"Anytime," his friend replied. "Kate's waiting to see you. She told me to tell you, to go see her before you do anything else!"

"Right," he nodded moving toward the warehouse exit, as he walked to the waiting police car, he dialed home to let his daughter and mother know that he was safe and sound, and he'd be home soon. Alexis was deeply relieved to hear his voice, and kept asking if he was alright. He assured her that he was and promised to bring home pizza.

Castle waited impatiently for the boys to get back out to the car. Ryan and Esposito said they had to book the man, and would meet him at the hospital as soon as they were done, leaving Castle to take a separate car, with another officer.

They made idle chit-chat as they drove to the hospital, where Kate Beckett was waiting.

_**I don't know about you, but I think that deserves a review… don't you think *bats eyelashes* this FF started out with LOADS of reviews, and then when I stop asking for them, you don't give 'em to me. I guess that leaves me begging. *drops on hands and knees and pleads pathetically* PLEASE leave a review… even if it's to say how crappy my idea was =)). **_

_**Ps. If you think I need a bargaining chip, then I say 'I'll upload when you tell me to'… hehehe =)). **_


	10. Caskett shipping

_**A/N: last chapter guys… thanks for hanging in there. The alerts on this story were AWESOME, and I certainly appreciate it. =)). Enjoy the casket fluff. **_

Castle poked his head around the corner, wanting to get a glimpse of her before she saw him.

Kate Beckett lay on the bed, her head against the pillow, as she seemingly stared at her hands as she gripped the material of the bed sheets, bunching it up in her hands and then releasing it again. It seemed like an aimless action, but it seemed to entertain her. He forgot how beautiful she was when he wasn't with her, and every time he saw her, a pain hit his chest reminding him how incredibly special she was. There was only one Kate Beckett.

He smiled and stepped into the room.

"Castle…" slowly, her face seemed to light up, as if she hadn't ever expected to see him again.

"Hi, Kate," he grinned as he approached the bed. He wanted to get as close to her as humanly possible. "Shove over," he insisted. "I need to rest."

Kate laughed. "In here with me?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Nice try," she said.

Castle pulled out his bottom lip, pouting like a five-year-old.

"You think that's going to work?"

He started moaning softly, like a puppy dog.

"Oh, come on then…" she caved, secretly wanting the same thing, but not being brave enough to voice it. "Only because I can't stand the whining," she said moving over carefully, wincing in pain as it struck her chest unexpectedly. He climbed in bedside, his arm up over his head, as he moved it over slightly to finger the curls in her soft hair.

"Ryan and Esposito are booking the guy that killed your mom," he explained quietly. "He is gonna be locked up for a long time, Kate."

"Good," she stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's funny to be without a purpose. It has always been finding my mother's killer, and now… it's a strange feeling."

Castle grinned to himself as he was hit with an idea, far beyond any of his best-selling ones. This was perfect, and this was real.

"You know, that was a pretty clever decoy, Castle," Kate smiled looking somewhat impressed. "Using your phone like that. Ryan was here when you called."

"Oh," he shrugged humbly. "You know me, always a flare for the dramatic."

"I'm glad," she said quietly.

"Was that a compliment from you, Kate Beckett?" he teased enjoying the fact that she was currently vulnerable.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head, evidently trying to hide the blush that filled her cheeks.

"Kate…" he whispered.

She turned her gaze back to him, their eyes locked and both of them arched their neck to close the gap between them. Their lips brushed, and a fire they had tried to bury for the past three years ignited inside their bodies, spreading out like wildfire. He closed his eyes, as did she, as he parted his lips beneath hers, savoring the taste of her kiss as his finger curled around the strands of her hair.

She moaned in response.

"Castle…" she murmured.

He disconnected his lips from hers, and opened his eyes, staring at her with admiration. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

"No," she smiled.

He kissed her again, this time for a longer period of time, before Castle pulled away.

"I think you should marry me, Kate Beckett…" he smiled kissing her cheek, this time his lips pressing lighter and lighter on her skin, resembling butterfly kisses.

"I think you should keep dreaming," she laughed.

"Come on," he said losing his smile and watching her intently. He had nearly died, she had nearly died. What were they waiting for? "The two of us have had more than our share of near-death experiences. And you said yourself you need a new purpose in life. Why not make it me? I love you… I know you love me… so, prove it."

"By marrying you?" she asked with amusement.

Castle nodded. "Yes. I promise to give you your space when you need it, I promise to be there when you need me, and I'll do whatever you want… whatever you need, I'll do anything to make you happy, Kate. What do you say?"

She seemed to consider the possibility, which caused Castle's heart to beat erratically against the wall of his chest. "I say give me a day to think about it."

Castle nodded. "A day to think about how to say yes," he said. "I think I can handle that."

Kate had never been the type of person to jump without analyzing a situation, and he knew her enough to know she needed the time to think about how much her life would change. He respected that.

"Where would we live?" she asked curiously.

"Wherever you want," he stated. "Your apartment… my apartment… or we can even get our own house, one that's just ours. Whatever you want," he said.

She smiled at the idea.

"And just likeEsplanie, any fan of us, would call us Caskett," he grinned.

"That's a stupid name!" she stated.

"I kinda like it," he replied.

"That's because your name comes first," she pointed out.

"Would you prefer Beckstle?" he challenged.

Kate laughed. "No, I'd prefer Kaick… it has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," he said leaning over to kiss her again, silencing the rest of the conversation. "I love you…" he murmured against her mouth. "Kate Beckett… I love you."

Kate pulled back to look him in the eye. "I love you, too, Rick… I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't want to spend time with some other guy when all I really want to do is be with you. I used to think that you would play around with me until you got bored," she admitted, her face etched with sincerity. "But you have proven to me time and time again that you won't just walk away when the going gets tough. I will marry you. I trust you, Rick."

"I'm glad," he said. "Because I'm never leaving your side. I promise."

"I believe you," she said. This time it was Kate who made the next move.

_**I tried to make it fluffy and cute, and obviously I had plans to add "Caskett" so… did you like it? Reviews are awesome, but since I have nothing to bargain with, I guess you don't have to… or you could brighten my day, and make me smile by leaving your opinion, good or bad are welcome! =)).**_


End file.
